


Meet Me At Midnight

by usagi_kun1217



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Blow Jobs, Consensual Sex, Cunnilingus, Explicit Language, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-11
Updated: 2015-08-10
Packaged: 2018-04-14 02:38:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4546962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/usagi_kun1217/pseuds/usagi_kun1217
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After returning from a mission with her nakama, Lucy discovers a mysterious note asking her to come to the guild. What will she do when she finds out what's REALLY waiting for her at Fairy Tail? [LoLu, Loke x Lucy, Lemons]</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Bait

“ _Meet me at midnight by the pool at Fairy Tail_. _There’s something important I need you to know._ ”

Lucy studied the note closely, trying to figure out the handwriting, looking for a signature, anything that would help her figure out who sent it. The note had been tucked into the edge of her door when she came back from her mission earlier that day.

 After stopping at the guild to check in with Mira, and dumping Natsu off to recover from his motion sickness, she had finally made it home, only to discover this note waiting for her. There was no date but she had to assume the writer had meant tonight. Intrigued but wary, she set the note on the kitchen table before heading for her bedroom.

“Exhaustion comes first,” she decided as she threw her bag on her bed. “I’ll deal with this note later.” That decided, she stripped off her dusty clothes and waltzed into the bathroom for a soak in her favorite bubble soap.

Over an hour later the steam had dissipated and the bubbles had dissolved, so Lucy reluctantly drained the tub, missing the warmth already. After smoothing on her favorite vanilla lotion and running a comb through her hair, she left the bathroom and threw on her favorite black skirt and pink tank top before curling up on her bed and tumbling into sleep.

It was dark outside when she awoke, disheveled, sleep-fuzzed and starving. Stumbling to the kitchen, rubbing the sleep from her eyes, she dug through the cabinets until she found a half-eaten bag of potato chips. Shoving them mechanically into her mouth, she allowed her eyes to wander sleepily around the kitchen until they lit upon the note she’d found earlier. _Meet me at midnight…_

“Well, it’s Fairy Tail. I’m sure it’s someone I know. But who could have left it?” she mumbled to herself as she popped another chip in her mouth. Glancing at the clock, she saw it was already half past eleven. Realizing she’d slept for the better part of the day and that trying to go back to sleep would be useless, Lucy set the chips down on the counter and grabbed the note from the table before running to slip on some sandals. “Might as well go see what whoever-it-is wants.” Making sure she had her keys securely at her waist, she took off into the night. Halfway down the street, however, she realized she hadn’t grabbed her coat, or even put a bra on after her nap. For a moment, indecision froze her in place. Should she go back? Did she have enough time? She hated to be late…. Finally, she just shrugged to herself. “It’s not like half the guild hasn’t seen me practically naked before anyway,” she chuckled as she took off at a jog in the direction of the guild hall.

The building was deserted when she descended the stairs to the pool level just before midnight. The lights under the water added an ethereal glow to the gloom and the softly lapping water echoed loudly in the silent building.

“Hello?” she called out quietly. _No reason to invite trouble, just in case_ … she thought as she reached the final stair. “Is anyone here?”

Still there was only silence. She padded slowly around the edge of the huge pool, brown eyes scanning the shadows for any sign of movement. Suddenly music seemed to slide out of the darkness. After a moment of frozen terror, Lucy realized someone must have activated the music lacrima scattered throughout the pool area. “Well that means somebody is here,” she muttered as she pounded on her chest, trying to restart her heart.

“Sorry if I scared you, hime-sama,” a low voice whispered in her ear. This time, Lucy jumped and skittered backwards, only discovering she was out of space when her foot hit empty air and she tumbled backward into the pool.

* * *

 

Loke watched with amusement as Lucy’s head broke the surface of the water and she spluttered and splashed, flailing her way back to the edge of the pool. Detaching himself from the shadow of the pillar he leaned against, he made his way to the pool side and kneeled next to it, meeting his master’s flashing eyes.

“Loke! What the hell?” she spat as she grabbed the lip of the pool. Pushing her sopping hair back from her face, she glared up at him. “Are you TRYING to give me a heartattack?!”

Biting the inside of his cheek to keep his devilish smirk hidden, he reached down and gently tucked a strand of hair behind her ear before dragging the tip of his forefinger along her jawline. This time, he couldn’t suppress the smile as her pupils dilated and her breathing hitched at his touch.

“My apologies, hime-sama. I thought you looked stressed lately so I thought a nice quiet swim at night would help relax you.”

Grumbling, Lucy heaved herself out of the pool and Loke took the opportunity to stare greedily at the tops of her large breasts which were spilling out of the top of her soaked pink tank top. He doubted anyone would disagree with the assertion that his master had an amazing body. Creamy skin, beautiful bouncy breasts that would more than fill a man’s palm, a narrow waist that invited exploration and legs for days. He had been planning this night for a long time, and here she was, falling perfectly in line with his plan.

As she managed to wriggle back onto the edge of the pool, Loke stood and offered her a hand. Somewhat testily she took it and pulled herself upright, meeting his eye once again. “I can’t say I approve of your methods but the thought was certainly nice enough. Thank you for worrying about me, Loke, but I’m really ok. Now, I’m going to go home and change.” She turned to go, but stopped short as he caught her hand, twining his fingers through hers. He could hear her breathing stutter as he ran his thumb along the back of her hand, slowly tugging her back towards him and turning her to meet his gaze.

“Why, hime-sama? What’s wrong with what you’re wearing now?” he teased as she looked warily up at him.

“As if you haven’t noticed, I’m soaked through thanks to you scaring me right into the pool,” she replied evenly, though he could see her pulse pounding in her throat as she tilted her head back slightly to meet his eye. “I can’t go around wet.”

“Hmmm, I think that’s something we can disagree on, hime-sama,” he all but purred as he stepped close to her, crowding into her space. Having discarded his typical suit jacket earlier, he could easily feel her peaked nipples through her shirt as he pressed his chest to hers. “But if wet clothes are something that bothers you, I think I have a solution.”

“Oh?” Lucy breathed the syllable softly, trying to take a step back but coming up against a strong arm barred across her lower back.

“Mm-hmm…but I have to ask, do you trust me, Lucy?”

Her brown eyes met his hazel ones and she replied with no hesitation, “Absolutely.”

Loke’s smile grew positively evil. “I had hoped you’d say that, hime-sama,” he whispered against her ear as he grabbed the bottom of her wet tank top and pulled it up over her head and flung it aside in one fluid motion.


	2. Spring the Trap

Lucy’s left hand flew protectively to her breasts as her right hand swung out for a full armed slap and she mentally cursed herself for her earlier decision about the bra. Just as her hand was about to make contact with Loke’s face, however, he stepped back just out of range and she stumbled with the force of her missed slap, finding herself captured against his solid body once more. Dimly she became aware of his hands sliding slowly up her naked back and she realized she was stupidly staring at his lips, her breathing becoming deeper and slower as he raised goosebumps along her skin.

“We’ll just have to remove those wet clothes. You see, I’ve always done my best to protect you, Lucy, and I’ve always told myself to be content with the trust you place in me as a reward. But lately…lately it’s been hard to be ‘just friends.’ I’ve been dreaming of you, your body. Us…” Loke trailed off as he lowered his head slowly, never breaking their eye contact as he brushed his lips lightly over hers. “Dreaming of holding you close, feeling your body slide against mine, making you scream my name, making you cum.” He pressed her hips inward against hers and was rewarded with a shudder.  He seemed about to say more, but instead he sealed his lips over hers, swiping his tongue gently over the seam of her mouth until she opened for him. Their tongues met in a slippery tangle of heat and need and she moaned into him.

His hands slid to her ass and he squeezed, inadvertently wringing her skirt out on the floor; it had been sloughing water since he’d pulled her from the pool and, distantly, Lucy realized her sandals were still at the bottom somewhere.

Loke pulled away from the kiss and instantly became _Celestial Spirit concerned for his Celestial mage_. “Hime-sama! I forgot you were wet! You’re going to catch a cold!” He moved as though to break the embrace, perhaps to get her a towel.

In that instant, Lucy made her choice.

* * *

 

“After that kiss, Loke, is it any wonder I’m wet?” she purred up at him. He froze in his tracks, his eyes whipping back to her face. While he stared, Lucy used every ounce of strength in her body and tilted them both sideways, dumping them both back into the pool.

She kicked to the surface, scrubbing water from her eyes and looking around for her Celestial Spirit.

“Loke?” She spun while treading water, trying to see where he was going to resurface. “Loke! Stop playing around!”

Suddenly she felt hands at her hips and strong, nimble fingers tethered themselves in the waistband of her skirt and panties. The force when he yanked both articles of clothing down pulled her under briefly again. She resurfaced spluttering for the second time.

“Loke, dammit! What are you-“

She felt herself pulled hard against a muscled chest and hands wound round her, sliding up her ribcage and cupping her breasts. She gasped and let her head drop back onto his shoulder. “Lookkeee,” she whimpered.

“My apologies once again, hime-sama. I thought perhaps your heavy clothing was making it difficult for you to swim and thought it best to remove them,” he whispered in her ear before peppering the long column of her neck with open-mouthed kisses.

“Mmm… Loke let me down,” she whispered, struggling feebly. It was then that she realized he was standing flat-footed on the bottom of the pool. She couldn’t even reach a toe down that far.

“If I let you go, hime-sama, how will I be able to touch you,” he snickered as he traced her pulse point with his tongue. The breathy squeal it elicted from his beautiful Celestial mage was engraved in his memory forever. One hand remained on her full breasts while the other began a slow slide down her body until he could dip a finger in between her heavenly thighs. She gasped and squirmed, her legs helplessly churning in the water.

Suddenly, he felt her fingers sliding up his thigh, heading right for his raging hard on. “But Loke, if you keep holding on to me, how can I ever return the favor?” To emphasize her point she traced the length of him with her thumb and forefinger. Never had his pants felt so restricting.

“Well if that’s the way you’re going to play, little Lucy…”and he released her. No sooner did his grip loosen than she took a breath and disappeared under the water. He followed her shadowy form back toward the shallow end, where she came to the surface. _No,_ he amended. She didn’t so much as come to the surface as _explode_ from it. She must have put her feet to the bottom and propelled herself upwards, rewarding him with the image of water erupting in all directions as she lifted herself out of the water far enough for him to glimpse the golden curls between her thighs. Distantly he wished he could burn the image of her into his eyeballs for eternity.

She closed the distance between them slowly, her hips swaying seductively as she came closer. “Loke, you must be uncomfortable in all those clothes,” she murmured as she reached him. Glancing down, he realized he was still in his dress shirt, tie and pants. “Let me help you out of those wet things,” she continued as her small hands loosened his tie before throwing it carelessly over her shoulder. As she unbuttoned each button on his shirt she kissed the newly revealed skin and the slow descent of her lips down his torso nearly made Loke break out in a cold sweat. By the time she pulled his shirt from his waistband and slid the sleeves off his arms he was shaking with the effort of restraining himself.

When her hands reached for his belt, however, he knew he was screwed. The malicious sparkle in her eye told him he was going to _hate_ and _love_ what was about to happen.

She slid his pants down his hips, taking his boxers with them. As the clothing slid down his thighs his hard cock sprang free and pressed heavily against her soft stomach. He watched as she glanced down at him, her tongue darting out to wet her lips. He wasn’t sure but the top of his head might have blown off at that point.

“I’m not sure how we’re going to get your pants off, Loke.” She looked up at him with half-lowered lashes. “I guess I’ll have to get creative.”

“Wait, what are you-“ He didn’t get the chance to finish as she’d already submerged herself in the shallow water. He felt rather than saw soft hands slide along his thighs, pushing his pants and boxers down around his ankles. As the natural buoyancy of her body brought her back to the surface, he felt a breast brush against his cock and he twitched, gasping.

She came back up for air, blinking the water from her eyes. “Almost there. Once more should do it.” And down she went again. This time he felt her hair tangling around his length, brushing teasingly against his thighs. He managed to lift his feet for her and she surfaced again, triumphantly holding his pants and boxers aloft. “Maybe I’ll keep these as a trophy,” she smirked at him before tossing them aside to sink slowly to the bottom of the pool again. “Oh dear, I seem to have dropped my trophy. Just a moment.”

He was completely unprepared. Her soft lips opened over the head of his cock as her arms wrapped around his hips and she pulled her luscious mouth down over his full length. Loke threw his head back and groaned loudly, letting the sound echo through the empty guild hall. She continued to slide her mouth up and down him and the alternating sensations of her hot mouth and the cooler pool water drove him nearly insane. After what seemed like an eternity, she came back up for air.

“Lucy that was-”  She cut him off with a forefinger against his lips, then took another deep breath (causing her breasts to rise magnificently) before sinking back under the water and claiming him once again with her mouth. Loke actually felt his knees weaken as she swirled her tongue along his rigid member before continuing to fuck him with her mouth, this time harder, pulling herself against his body with more force. Blind with lust he reached out behind himself and grabbed the edge of the pool for support. “God Lucy, what are you doing to me?” he groaned as his hips flexed forward uncontrollably.

Just when he was afraid there would be no turning back, she released him again to rise and get more air. Before she could try it again, however, he caught her by the elbows and crushed her mouth against his, pulling her roughly against his body. He was gratified to see her stumble a bit when he released her from the devastating kiss.

“As amazing as that was, Lucy-love, I have to inform you that turnabout is fair play.”


	3. Predator and Prey Fall Together

Lucy could only squawk indignantly when he scooped her from the water and plopped her bare ass on the pool edge. Encouraging her to lie back, he blazed a slow trail down her stomach with his lips, kissing and licking his way down to the juncture of her thighs. Sliding her body forward slightly, he took a moment to enjoy the view of her swollen folds before running his tongue slowly along the heated flesh, relishing the shudder that tore through her body. When he glanced up her body it was to see her watching him from underneath heavy lids. He winked at her mischievously as he ran his tongue gently over her clit, then again with a little more pressure. Feeling her thighs tense around him, he slipped one finger deep into her heated flesh and fastened his mouth over the tight bud, suckling gently.

Lucy bucked against him, her back arching off the floor as her entire world shrank to the feeling of his finger moving within her and his lips on her clit. “Nng…..god…. _Looookeeeee_ …” she panted, threading her fingers into his red-orange hair. She felt the tension coiling in her stomach, knew that she was getting close. “Close…so close…”

In response to the neediness in her voice, Loke added a second finger, then a third, keeping his pace even as he increased the pressure of his mouth, alternating between sucking on her clit and teasing over it with his tongue. He knew the exact moment that he finger-fucked her into her own personal heaven.

“Oh god, oh god, pleasepleasepleasepleaasseeeLOOOOKKEEEEEGOD!”

The tightness in Lucy’s stomach exploded and her limbs went stiff as the world collapsed around her. Dimly she was aware of Loke lifting himself from the pool and sliding his tongue up her stomach to her breasts where he descended on a nipple, tweaking the other one gently with his hand. The sensations sent a jolt through her already battered system and she thrashed her head slightly, moaning and arching into his touch. With a smug smile he slid his tongue along the underside of her breast, relishing the breathy pants that accompanied the maneuver.

“Loke please…” She was reduced to begging.

“Please what, Lucy-love?” He switched breasts.

“Please , I need…nng..”

“Need what, sweetness?”

“I need you…haaah…god….”

“I’m right here,” He was teasing her, drawing her out, forcing her to voice her desires.

“No I need….god please…..more….I need….”

“Need…?”

“I need you in me!” She blushed.

“But I _was_ just in you.” _Time to force the issue_ , he decided. His blood had completely abandoned his brain and was pooling in his cock at this point, and he was far from certain he could continue carrying on any sort of rational conversation. Leaning up, he sealed his lips against hers, sliding his tongue between her lips and tangling it with hers. She slid her hands into his hair, pulling him harder against her, but he broke the kiss and pulled away leaving a breathless space between them. He could just barely feel her lips move against his.

“There, I was in you again. Is that what you wanted?”

“No, I need you…your…”

“Tell me, love, tell me what you want. I’m yours to command, only say the words…”

Lucy’s brown eyes met his hazel ones and he could see, in the haze of desire, when she gathered her courage.

“I need you to fuck me, Loke! Now!”

Filing away the feeling her mouth forming that sentence against his lips, he smiled smugly before pulling her upright. Settling himself on the edge of the pool, his feet dangling into the water, he guided her onto his lap, shivering slightly as she slid her arms around him and traced her fingers along his spine.

“As my Lucy commands, so do I obey. Are you ready, Lucy –love?”

In answer, she framed his face with her hands and sealed her lips against his in a scorching kiss that did something funny to his heart. He didn’t have time to think it over, however, as she chose that moment to slide herself down onto his overly alert cock. His eyes may have rolled back in his head.

Taking a moment to wrap her legs around his waist, Lucy leaned back, bracing her hands on his thighs, altering the angle and slowly sliding herself up and down the length of him. Mesmerized, Loke watched her body roll hypnotically against his. Her breasts bounced slightly each time she buried his cock deep in her dripping wet pussy. He could feel her juices sliding down her ass onto his thighs. He had never seen anything so incredibly sexy.

Unable to control himself any longer, he slid his arms around her and lifted her close to him, pressing his chest against hers. He could feel her heart pounding behind her ribcage. Their eyes caught for a breathless moment in time before her lips descended on his once more and he began grinding into her. There was no room for deeper penetration, no space for wild thrusts. It was a small, back and forth movement that, nevertheless, did not fail to throw them both into orbit.

He could feel her walls beginning to contract around him and her nails dug into the muscles on his back.

She could feel his cock getting bigger and harder and he slid his hands up her body before tangling his fingers in her hair.

Lucy tore her lips from his as she fell to pieces, her scream seeming to echo forever and tangle around his.

“GodLokeGoddddddddd!”

“Nnngg Luuuuuucyyyyyyyy….FUCK!”

The aftermath left them breathless, sweaty foreheads pressed together, panting heavily, staring into each other’s eyes with unfocused gazes. Loke slid his hands up Lucy’s body from ass to shoulder while Lucy drew little circles on Loke’s right shoulder blade.

Finally, he collapsed backwards and she slid off him, curling up on the edge of the pool next to him. He slid an arm under her head.

Lucy glanced up at Loke, amused to see a cocky smile playing at the corners of his lips. “Loke?”

“Mmm?”

“I’m assuming you wrote me that note.”

Loke snorted softly. “Yeah. Not my best technique, but I guess it worked.” He glanced down at her out of the corner of his eye, the cocky smile becoming more pronounced.

Lucy nudged him with her shoulder, still too exhausted to move much. “Was there something you actually wanted to tell me?”

He sighed heavily before answering. “I’ve realized that I can’t ignore it any longer. I need you to know…need to tell you….” He trailed off and his courage seemed to wane.

Hesitantly, Lucy reached up to trace his jawline. His eyes snapped to hers and their gazes locked for a breathless heartbeat before he drew a deep breath and murmured “I need to tell you that I love you.”

Lucy smiled and snuggled closer to her most loyal Celestial Spirit, and now, her lover. “I love you, too.”

Loke buried his face in her hair, joy lighting his eyes. They fell asleep that way, naked and spent, on the side of the pool, curled around one another, hands in between their bodies, fingers linked.

* * *

 

In the shadows of the upper level overlooking the pool a figured dug its fingers into the wood railing, eyes burning red as it glared malevolently down at the couple snuggling below. The figure had been there longer than either of the lovers would have liked. As the figure watched them fall asleep, flames erupted all over its form and it slammed its fists together. “Now I’m all fired up,” the figure seethed softly to itself. 

**Author's Note:**

> As originally posted over on fanfiction.net under my nearly identical nom de plume: usagi-kun1217.
> 
> Reviews are always welcome! And as always, Hiro Mashima owns Fairy Tail. But I would be willing to take Loke off his hands… ;)


End file.
